


Love Drug

by marinaandthediamonds



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Weed, dub con?, yall have sex while high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinaandthediamonds/pseuds/marinaandthediamonds
Summary: You stumble across Newt smoking in the office and he makes an accidental confession.I have nothing but 8 years worth of Newt x reader fanfic to post and i sincerely apologize for that fact :((





	Love Drug

 

Being woken up half an hour after going to sleep by the heavy bass of electronic music shaking your belongings onto the ground wasn’t what you’d call ideal, per-say. Nevertheless, you pulled yourself out of your bed with a groan, not even caring if you were wearing an over sized t-shirt that barely reached your knees. You dragged yourself down the hall that led to the lab that Newt shared with both you and Hermann. Your room was the closest to the lab, but it was only a matter of time until the music woke up the others too. It was midnight and it didn’t take K-Science’s brightest to figure out who the perpetrator is.

“Newt! C’mon, it’s late, turn down the music!” You called drearily as you trudged into the lab, finding the source of all the noise. Newt’s phone was hooked up to a speaker system, no doubt all the way up.   
However, you were a bit more surprised at what you found on the floor of the lab.

Newt was looking up at you with with wide, guilty eyes. He’d been spotted. He was sitting on the ground next to a desk, legs sprawled across the floor, a bong in one hand and a lighter in the other.   
It was like being a teenager all over again: getting caught in act of something illegal and doing said illegal activity in an extremely inappropriate place.

“You’re smoking weed?” You exhaled, confused, before following it up with an accusatory “Without me?!”  
-  
Two hours and three grams later, you and Newt were having a very good time, laughing and giggling over even the most insignificant things.  
“God, okay, this rules, but also, this fucking SUCKS.” Newt spat, passing you a joint.   
You frowned and took a hit, passing it back to him as you exhaled slowly.  
“What? Aren’t we having fun?” You asked him, a little hurt.  
He giggled and nodded in agreement.  
“Okay, yeah, we’re having fun, but,” He looked around him, pushing himself off the ground to peek over the desk and check to make sure no one was coming,   
“But I have to tell you something, okay? It’s like...top secret. So just you and me, right?” He asked you seriously. You gave him the soberest look you could muster and nodded.

He leaned into your ear like you were both in middle school and he was about to drop the newest gossip on you, but to be fair, you were pretty intrigued as to what he was gonna say.   
He took in a deep breath.  
“I’m so in love with (Y/N). And like, sorry to be weird, but I’m horny as hell right now. I was smoking to try to get my mind off it, but I think—I think it just made it worse.”

He slowly leaned back away from you, eyes watching with a kind of look of suspense on his face. He gave you a decided nod, eyebrows raised, his lips pressed tightly together and eyes wide as if to say   
“Yep.”

You squinted at him, mouth open a little as you tried to figure out what was going on.

“You can’t tell her though.” Newt added.  
A laugh escaped you at that comment, and he grabbed your forearms tightly.  
“I’m serious! It’d destroy our relationship if she knew how hot I think she is! Like...super, super, hot!” He said, the tone of his voice making it seem more like he was relaying his final wish as opposed to confessing his attraction to you.

“Newt...” You started, a smile still playing on your lips.  
“Yeah?” He asked, still holding onto you. His eyes looked so vulnerable and innocent. Poor guy.  
“You realize that I’m (Y/N), right?”

Newt just blinked at you for a few seconds, then squinted at you, then let out a deafening shriek and scrambled away.

“OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!” He yelled, scooting away until his back hit the other desk.   
You laughed and he shook his head and bit his lip. Oh no. Here come the waterworks. Newt had a flair for the dramatic sometimes, and being high amplified that trait by 20.   
“Noooo, Newt, don’t cry.” You sighed, shuffling over to him.   
He sniffed, shaking his head  
“I’m such an idiot. A big. Dumb. Stupid. Idiot!” He cried, punctuating each word with a hit to his forehead.

You quickly caught his wrist to stop him. He tried to pull it away but fortunately, you were able to handle your high a little better than he could, and you pulled back. He looked up at you slowly, eyes red rimmed, lips set in a pout. You gave him a reassuring smile and kissed him gently.  
When you pulled away, you couldn’t help but laugh at the shocked, helpless look on his face.  
“Oh, Newt.” You laughed, straddling him so that you could wrap your arms fully around him. He nervously rested his hands on your hips, watching your face for any signs of revulsion or rejection.

You cupped his face and he let out a little sound when you squished his face. You giggled.  
“You’re the sweetest thing.” You said. He blushed brightly, his eyes lowering before looking back up at you. Your hand moved from his cheek to push his hair back, petting it gently. Newt smiled at you. People were usually annoyed by him, they found him obnoxious and odd. This was new for him: feeling cherished, feeling adored, feeling affection.  
He loved it. Every second of it.  
“Newt, has anybody ever told you how handsome you are?” You asked with a knowing smile. He looked away and shrugged, smiling bashfully.

“I dunno. Not really.” He mumbled. His eyes raised slowly to see your reaction. You leaned down and kissed his nose.   
“You’re the most handsome man I’ve ever seen in my life. I love your big puppy eyes, and your smile when you talk about the things you love. Your little freckles.”   
He giggled when you pinched his cheek.   
“God knows I cherish you, Newton Geiszler. If you aren’t just the sweetest thing.” You murmured, petting him.  
His smile grew.

“Could you...ah...” Newt faltered, suddenly second guessing his request.   
“Yes?” You urged, smiling and nodding. Your encouragement smoothed over his hesitations and he continued.  
“Could we make out?”   
You smiled, biting your lower lip as you moved close to his face, wrapping your arms around his neck.  
“Newt...” You said. He prepared himself for an easy let down, an explanation that you could both stay friends but you just didn’t like him in ‘that way’.

Your lips hovered over his, a smile dancing on your lips.  
“Of course we can make out, sugar.”  
You pressed your lips on his and he inhaled sharply, his fingers flying up in surprise. You eased him into it, swiping your tongue along his lower lip. At first he was so dazed that he didn’t respond, but then he took the cue and opened his mouth. You were gentle with him, just like you always were. Your warm tongue rubbed against his. He noted that you tasted like candy and weed, storing that information somewhere in the databank in his brain that kept his collection of information regarding you.

You hummed against his lips, rolling your hips against his, eliciting a breathy moan from him.  
“Feel good?” You asked against his mouth.  
“Mhm.” He murmured.   
“Good. I want to make you feel good.” You said. Newt shuttered at your words.

“You like that?” You whispered, pulling back a little just to see him flounder and blush.  
“Y-Yes.” He breathed out.  
“Are you going to be good for me?” You asked, hands rubbing up and down his chest. Your touch was enough to make anyone crazy.  
“Yes! Y-Yes, I’ll be good.” He said anxiously.   
Your hands just ghosted around his throat, closing firmly, not enough to cut off any air supply but the threat hung in the air.  
“Yes, what?” You questioned him.

Newt thought for a moment. When it hit him that you wanted him to call you something, he gasped, nodding.  
“Yes, ma’am!”  
You grinned and let your hands trail back down to his belt buckle.  
“That’s better.”  
His head fell back as you undid his pants and pulled out his cock, stroking him quickly.  
He moaned shamelessly, glancing up to find you watching him intently.  
“That’s a good boy, baby. Let everyone know how good you feel.”   
He let out a moan at that too, a little louder that time.

With one hand still jerking him off, your other hand found your clit and began to rub. Newt’s starting breathing hard as he watched you practically hump your own hand, fingers twitching around his cock.  
“Please, miss, can I...” He started, but cut himself off.  
“Can you...?”  
“Can I fuck you?” He blurted out, giving you those puppy eyes of his.  
You chuckled and brought your hand up to your lips, spitting in it and then jerking him off. He raised his hips to meet yours, gasping and moaning all the while.

“Can you fuck me?” You mused, a small smile playing on your lips.  
“I don’t know. Can you?” You asked him.   
He nodded rapidly, silently begging you to let him.  
You climbed off his lap and laid down on the floor in front of him. When he didn’t move, you propped yourself up with one hand to look at him.  
“Any day now, sweetheart.” You deadpanned.

Newt scrambled up, crawling over you and nervously kissing you.  
“Are you gonna fuck me or what?” You muttered against his mouth. He pulled away quickly, nodding and pumping his cock twice before slipping into you.  
“Oh! Oh...” Newton groaned, eyes squeezed shut as he fucked you, slowly at first, but soon picking up his pace to something that eventually became brutal.   
You didn’t object, you just dug your nails into his back and let out moans here and there.

He pounded into you, holding nothing back. His fingers deftly found your clit and began rubbing, drawing a sharp gasp out of you.  
“N-nn...I’m gonna...” You started.  
“M-me too.” He said, glasses crooked and hair mussed up.  
Seconds later, you and Newton came, almost simultaneously.  
You didn’t feel him pull out, you almost forgot that he was there at all until he laid down on the floor next to you and cuddled up against your side.

You turned to face him, eyes still closed, finding his face and hair and caressing him.  
“Good boy. You were such a good boy for me. Good boy.” You mumbled sleepily.   
Newton practically purred, nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck and falling asleep that way.

We won’t talk about how long Hermann yelled at the both of you the following morning.

 

 


End file.
